Aptitude Test/Mason Pierce
Name: Mason 'Brett' Pierce Gender: Male Parents Faction: Fervor Desired Faction: Fervor Least Desired Faction: Pristine Current Age: 20 Appearance: Personality: Being born in a rich family, Mason had had taken on a playboy personality at a young age. He enjoys a partying life where all you do is enjoy yourself. He would be high above in the peak of social status, known to hang out with those who are also popular. He soon lost interest in Fervor, finding that the faction no longer satisfies his urge for thril and adrenaline rush. After parents had saw that Mason had chosen Dauntless as his faction in the choosing ceremony, Mason was kicked out his home. During his time in Dauntless, he had grown to be much more mature that he was before. While he may be seen socializing with other Dauntless members, he would wake up at the brink of dawn to undergo training with the hopes to improve his physique and stamina more. As a momentum of Dauntless, he got a special tattoo that spans across his chest and left arm, which glows neon blue under certain lights. Underestimated because he seems to care only about leisure, the other transfers soon found what he is truly capable of when Mason came out at the top. As he got more adapted to the Dauntless faction, he realized that Dauntless are nothing but cowards that uses hides behind their excuse of bravery for their "strength”. The faction leaders were nothing but corrupted superiors, who uses their power solely for their own good. Not regretting the decision, Mason transferred back to Fervor during the next choosing ceremony. Despite Mason being known to be am amusing, easygoing, and carefree person, he is able to switch to a serious demeanor whenever the situation requires him to be. He has the best traits from both side, and is seen as a leader and a person one would want to befriend and hang out with. Unlike some other former faction leaders, even though he is the "supreme" leader of Fervor, Mason does not use his position with arrogance or to his advantage. In Fervor, he came once again at the top among the transfers. With his determination and physical capabilities, Mason became more known for his exemplary performance and leadership. Slowly earning his way up in the faction, he was promoted to second-in-command leader (leading the runners), and then to leader of the faction a whole. Now with the help of his second-in-command leaders, they take care of all of the faction's aspects. As a way of leisure, inheriting the traits of his faction, Mason enjoys toying with various girls, drinking, and most importantly enjoying every day of his life as if it is his last. He is a person that can be seen partaking in entertainment and leisure whenever there is nothing of importance needed to be done. When Mason is not with Minho and the qualified runners, exploring the outer world to determine it’s dangers and suitability for habitation, he can be found in his exclusive private lounge at the bar, in his quarters at the top floor of a hotel in the presidential suite, at the nightclub, or anywhere with a source of entertainment and interest. Being the "supreme" leader of the faction, Mason takes care of initiates, transfers, the runners, and anything the faction has to offer. History: Mason’s parents met on a raining evening outside of the neon nightclub in the metropolis of Fervor. Mason’s mother was waiting underneath shelter for the rain to perhaps stop so that she can head home. After waiting for half an hour, the rain didn't seem to want to stop anytime soon. So with no umbrella in hand, she began running for her life through the rain. From behind, a young man ran after her and sheltered her with his own umbrella. Afraid that the lady will get sick from getting drenched in rain, he invited her into his home nearby. Mason’s mother began talking with the man while she dries herself up. From that day on, the two became soul-mates, soon getting into a relationship with each other. A year has past, and they were both very successful, as the man had owned the nightclub the had visited the night they met and the lady became a highly successful and well known fashion model. Mason was born in a quite rich family compared to the other families in the Fervor faction. Being in a faction where one would for the adventurous and party loving people, at a young age he became accustomed to his luxuries, entertainment, and the many girls falling for him, and he loved it. Due to his family status and his personality itself he reached the peak of social status among those his age. With that, more and more would Mason secretly bring girls secretly home behind his parents’ back, just to be in another relationship with other girls the next week. Mason always enjoyed toying with girls for his own enjoyment and “pleasure” and as he grew older, he rebelled against his parents. He would stay overnight at bars or nightclubs and partying for the night at his friend’s house, only to come back home with a horrible hangover. It was when he reached the age of 16 that Mason felt that Fervor could no longer fulfill his urge for thrilling experiences that would cause his heart to beat incredibly fast. So that year, despite what his parents had told him, at the choosing ceremony, Mason chose Dauntless as his desired faction. After seeing that choice, his parents were incredibly displeased and disowned him. He would now have no rightful spot in his former home if he ever transfered back to Fervor. Despite the difference between the two factions, Mason easily adapted to his new surroundings and faction, starting back from the bottom. Despite being seen constantly socializing and enjoying himself as an initiate, little would the other initiates know that Mason would be up extremely late every night to workout and train, pushing his own limits. During the initiation, others saw him as an easy target, but they soon found out that they had underestimated him. By the end of the initiation, Mason came out in the top along with a few other initiates. During his time in the Dauntless faction, he realized that Dauntless was not what he believed they were, turns out that they are nothing but cowards beneath their false brave demeanor. The respect he once had for this faction is gone, he saw the leaders as nothing but corrupted superiors that use their power to their advantage. Not regretting this decision, Mason chose to transfer back to Fervor. In this faction he found himself to be yet again one of the top among the transfers. With that position, Mason received the position of being a runner under a former Fervor leader (prior to Minho receiving that position) who was leading the runners. There he constantly fulfills his urge for the thrill and the adrenaline rush of being outside of the walls. Always being armed for any dangers that they may face, he became skilled at a few types of weapons who he equips himself with. Earning his spot, he worked himself up. For his exemplary behavior and leadership qualities, he went from being promoted to being a second-in-command leader in charge of the runners to becoming the next leader of the Fervor faction a whole. Mason now takes care of all his faction’s aspects, whether it’d be the initiates, transfers, and the runners. He can often be found joining Minho and the qualified runners, exploring the outer world to determine it’s dangers and suitability for habitation. With the help and alliance of his second-in-command faction leaders, he leads their faction towards amusement, success and future adventures and endeavours. At the time that Mason is not in action outside of the wall or is not doing faction related work, he can be found in his quarters at the presidential suite on the top floor of the hotel or in his own private lounge in the nightclub and bar. Weapons: Mason keeps by his side, two pocket knives and a minigun. The minigun sacrifices some firepower in exchange of it being more lightweight than other miniguns and machine guns. Aptitude Test }} Category:Conclusive - Adults Category:Kevin Mo